MaxJude Mixtape
by RainGoddess2040
Summary: 13 Drabbles based off of thirteen songs. Based on challenge on lj, I just went overboard. There's different POVs, but all stories are about Max/Jude. Don't like slash, don't read.


**Characters:** Max, Jude, Sadie, Jojo, Lucy, Prudence, Jude's Mom, Rita – all in POV, Main characters or in passing  
**  
Pairing:** Max/Jude (Mudey), Jude/Lucy (Jucy), Prudence/Rita, Sadie/Jojo, Jude/Molly  
**  
Warning:** slash, sexual references  
**  
Rating:** FRT  
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. T.T I so wish I did.  
**  
A/N:** I've never done one of these before so bear with me please and I hope you enjoy.

**Almost Lover – A Fine Frenzy**

Jude and Max had never gotten to be. They had never gotten to be what they wanted and who they wanted until they met each other. They never got to see the other side of the spectrum until that fateful day on Princeton's campus.

That day, the fates finally got things right. They collided like two molecules and created an explosion of energy. This energy was called friendship. Friendship that held an undercurrent of more.

They danced on the outskirts of the drain that would lead to absolution and the completion of the puzzle of their love. The skated until Max had to go to Vietnam.

That day, they stood face to face, their hands pressed together. They were mirror images in their sorrow. None could escape their gravity.

When Jude was deported, Max came back.

Jude was gone and they could never be.

**Lips of and Angel – Hinder**

"Max? Mate, are you okay?"

The sobs were silent but they echoed throughout the room.

"J-J-Jude?" Questioned a soft voice filled with screams that never reached the surface.

"Hey. Hey. I'm right here okay. Don't worry. You're here, not back in that horrible place," whispered Jude as he wrapped his arms around the male Carrigan, pressing kisses to his scalp.

"I'm here right now with you. I know that, but I don't," said Max brokenly.

"Let me fix that," said Jude as he sealed Max's lips in a kiss.

"Does Lucy know you're here?"

"She doesn't need to know."

"Okay."

**Apocalypse Please – Muse**

Jude wanted someone to understand that he was mad, that he was scared, that he was in pain. He didn't like to scream, kept himself low key and never made a fuss. However, this was not a time for silent proclamations. This was a time to be loud and angry, but Jude had forgotten how to be that way a long time ago in a small school in Liverpool.

Max wanted someone to understand that he was afraid, that he was upset, that he was in pain. He wanted to be able to calm down, keep himself low-key and not make too much fuss. This wasn't a time to be loud and vulgar. This was a time to keep his head down and move along and hope he got out alive. It was time to let go, but he'd never learned to do that, because in the suburbs he'd had no choice but to be himself.

They both wanted someone to understand that they were at the end of their respective ropes, but the only person who would or could was thousands of miles away.

**Close to You – The Carpenters**

The sun always seemed to shine brighter when he was around. It was weird. I always expected it to get darker because he was from a place where sunshine was a luxury and he was taller than me, but somehow he made everything seem brighter.

The birds seemed to sing every time he walked by. We would walk in central park and the birds always seemed to be singing when we walked together. It was like music followed him everywhere.

When we stood under the stars he sparkled. It was amazing to see. I thought it was because I was high that he looked to gorgeous in moonlight, but that wasn't it. He was just that beautiful.

And now he's gone and the world is dark, quiet and grey. God, I miss him. God, I miss Jude.

**Happiness Is a Warm Gun – Joe Anderson**

There many things that Lucy Carrigan is, but oblivious isn't one of them. I know she saw how upset her brother was that Jude wasn't there and I know that she heard the nightmares. That's why I don't understand why she didn't try and stop him from smoking and drinking everything he could get his hands on. Sadie and Jojo can't do much to stop him, neither can Rita or me. Lucy could fix him or at least help, but she doesn't want to because she's jealous. Because she knew that Jude loved Max more than her.

Now Max is broken and falling and the only one who can fix him is 3000 miles away and the only one that can help get him back is wallowing in selfish jealousy. It's a vicious cycle of pain. I just hope one of them gets off of it before Max finishes that song. I don't like where it's going. _"Happiness is a warm gun…"_

**American Boy – Estelle featuring Kanye West **

I've had my little flings in Liverpool with some girls who like the whole artist thing until they realize it doesn't make any money. I had my relationship with what's-her-face. It's sad that we were together for so long and I can't even remember her bloody name. Well I guess that's fine since she's married and all. I also think I should be excused because I am high as a kite or Mr. Kite. Mr. Kite was weird. Anyway.

It's amazing, though, that out of the people in the states and at Princeton, I had to crash into Max Carrigan. He's been my best friend and now he's my boyfriend. His sister was my girlfriend and when I went back she was my 'American girl'. Now he's my 'American boy'. I am so bloody high.

**Superman – Five for Fighting**

I've found out officially that I can't stand to fly. It makes me sick and I'm afraid of heights when I'm not high. God, I wish Jude was here. He could make me laugh or smile or something. I don't wanna deal with this. I wanna be in one of Sadie's silk shirts, sitting and smoking with Jude. I wanna be dancing around with Prudence. I wanna be sitting in the audience of a concert by Sadie and the Po' Boys. I wanna be talking to Lucy. I wanna be watching Jude sleep. I can't be going off to war. It's not possible. I'm gonna get myself killed. I can't do this. I'm Clark Kent not Superman. God I hate this. Why did it have to be me?

**So Fresh, So Clean – Outkast **

When I was younger my mother told me I was the prettiest girl in the world and I believed it. As I got older no one told me any different. Daniel told me I was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known. My friends told me that I was so pretty and that they were jealous. I really thought that I was the most beautiful, blue-eyed blonde anywhere. It wasn't until I met Jude Feeney when I realized that I was wrong.

Jude told me I was beautiful and used me as a model, but when I would go to kiss him he would turn away. I would dance around the room with him, but when I tried to get him alone, he walked away. One night I realized why he was so 'shy'. I caught him and my brother locked in a kiss.

Turns out the most beautiful blonde with blue eyes is my brother Max. I'm only a pale imitation.

**Whiskey Lullaby – Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss**

Jude got kicked out America and Max got dropped back in. In the States, Max tried everything he could to forget. Jude did the same in Britain. Letters got written and never sent. Pictures were drawn, but never finished. They both slowly fell into deep despair.

When Jude got back to America, Max was gone. There was nothing left, but all of the letters he had never sent and the one from Jude that got there too late. A few days later, Jude followed Max into the abyss. Lucy called Jude's mother and Jude was buried in the New York. His other flew in for the funeral.

They held their funeral's together. They wept at their deaths. They were buried next to one another. Together again in death.

**Because – Cast of Across the Universe (Too many to name)**

I know that he's not as messed up over that girl that he supposedly fell in love with as he is over her brother. My Jude had enough love in his heart for ten people. I could see that 9 of those spots were held by some blue-eyed boy named Max, even if he didn't.

I once asked him why he liked that girl Lucy and he said, "Because her eyes are blue."

I wrote him a letter after he went back to the USA and asked him why he loved Max. He simply wrote, "I love Max because the sky is blue."

**Why Do You Let Me Stay Here – She & Him**

I always wonder why I let those crazy boys stay here. I think that I thought that they would be good tenants and not cause any unrest. That was wrong. Somehow after they arrived I got even more chaos in my life than usual. I thought they would stay together and be those kinds of best friends that don't leave until they fall in love. I was right about that, because once they and everyone else realized they were in love, Max was gone and Jude was too after a while.

**I Will Possess Your Heart – Death Cab for Cutie**

I showed up pretty late in the game, but I saw what was brewing between those two really early. I don't think that anyone could become someone's best friend so fast and have it just stay at that. I don't even tink that they just became best friends. I think they fell in love, got scared and settled on being best friends. I thought it was cute and everything until Miss Lu. Carrigan showed up to throw her horseshoe in. That's when the game got interesting.

It was like both of them, Lucy and Max, set out on this mission to have Jude fall in love with them. It was harder to say who had the advantage. It could have been Max who had known Jude longer or it could have been Lucy who was girl. I don't know, but what I do know is that when the dust cleared, neither of them had him. He still had them both at an arm's length away. That's why I like Jude. He's a man who likes to take his time to make a decision and he won't be rushed by anybody. I wish I could be like that with Sadie, but that woman's crazy. I still love her though.

At the end of the day, nobody won and nobody lost. Lucy was never really in love with Jude. She just wanted someone like him. Max was in love with Jude before Jude showed up, I think, which is why they ended up together.

**Everlong – Foo Fighters**

"Jude?" whispered Max as he lay next to his lover on their bed.

"Yeah, Max?" as he turned to face towards the blonde in the dark.

"Do you think we'll be this way forever?"

"No. I think that we'll grow and change and become different people than we were. I think that if we stayed the same, the world would leave us behind."

"Oh. Well, will we be together forever?"

"Of course, and on after that. 'Can't split us up now. We're practically joined at the hip, we are."

"To tear us apart would be wrong and painful. I love you too much. Now go to sleep."

"Okay. I love you, too, Jude."


End file.
